


Sunshine

by Mystical_Rose23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Rose23/pseuds/Mystical_Rose23
Summary: You lived your high school life quietly and peacefully. You came and went to school and that was about all you had in your life. You decided to devote yourself to your studies so much that you didn't do anything else. You didn't mind it because it fit your shy personality. Your life was quiet and peaceful, well that is until that fateful Friday night. Your childhood friend drags you to a party where you happen to meet the school's most popular idol, Tooru Oikawa. Will your peaceful quiet high school life ever be the same since this fateful encounter?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Encountering Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's kind of meh.. 
> 
> y/n = your name  
> e/c = eye color  
> h/c = hair color

** Chapter 1 **

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. You were in your final class for the day working on a group project with your randomly selected partner, Hajime Iwaizumi. “Finished!” you exclaimed with an exhausted sigh as you placed your pencil down and stretched a bit. Iwaizumi finished putting all of the papers you two worked on together making sure it was all organized properly for the presentation. “Good work [y/n]-san. We finished early for only having two people in our group” Iwaizumi said after putting everything away. “We sure did draw the short end of the stick didn’t we?” you chuckled a bit before suddenly hearing a very loud voice call your name. “[y/n]!” the familiar female voice exclaimed excitedly. You look over to the voice and suddenly see your best friend Yuki skipping over to you. “Hey hey [y/n] there’s this party tonight and you should totally come with me!” your friend exclaimed while pulling a chair over to you chattering excitedly. “Eh a party? I don’t know Yuki… You know I am not one for big groups or well people in general.. I am going to pass” you said before looking over and noticing your friend giving you the saddest puppy dog eyes ever. “But I don’t wanna go alone [y/n]! Please please please! Don’t make your cute best friend go into a high school den of raging hormones alone” Yuki begged as she tugged on your arm. With a sigh you finally agreed to go which then led to a loud “yay!” from Yuki as she jumped up excitedly and skipped off. “See you at my house around 7 pm!” she said before leaving the classroom as the bell rang. You let out a fairly loud sigh before looking at Iwaizumi “Sorry about that.. She’s a bit wild sometimes..”. Iwaizumi smiles and says “No need to apologize. I understand well about friends that are a handful. Good luck tonight” as he grabs his things to leave.

-Time skip to 8 pm. You and Yuki arrive at the party-

Following Yuki inside trying to hide your embarrassment. Earlier when you went to Yuki’s house she made you change your entire outfit. “What was so wrong with the outfit I had on” you scoffed under your breath as Yuki was tugging your arm. “Oh please [y/n] because a baggy sweater and loose jeans were soooo great to wear to a party. You were hiding your important assets! So I just brought them out a little bit” Yuki said, winking at you playfully. Brought them out a little bit? You went from clothes that fit comfortably to whatever this outfit she threw together is. “These jean shorts just barely come past the bottom of my ass! And this white blouse… Don’t you think it shows too much of my… well boobs?! I am totally exposed!” you exclaimed with a red hint to your cheeks. You rarely showed this much skin. You never liked showing it, finding your looks a bit lacking. “Oh please [y/n] you’re stunning! I don’t know why you don’t see that and hide. I want my best friend to be at her very best so I just helped bring that out of you. Also didn’t I tell you to let your hair down!” Yuki says as she reaches and unties the hair band you had holding your hair up, making your long [h/c] locks fall down. “You’re beautiful and my best friend. Have some confidence in yourself and trust the lovely Yuki!” she said with a smile before handing you a cup with fruit punch in it. All of a sudden you hear girls squeal as if they just saw some famous celebrity. As you turn to look at what all the excitement was, you see a group of guys walk in. Suddenly a swarm of girls surround one of the guys in the group. One look at him and everyone knew who he was. Volleyball team captain, Tooru Oikawa. He was pretty famous at least among the girls in school. There probably wasn’t a single person at Aoba Jousai who didn’t know that name. He was also known for being a huge lady killer and flirt. Quickly losing interest you look back to where Yuki was only to notice that she was gone. “Eh?! Yuki?!” you look around for her and see her rushing over to the girls that swarmed Oikawa. Sipping on your drink a bit you mumble a bit “you traitor” as you suddenly hear a familiar voice call out. “[y/n]-san. So this is the party you were unwillingly brought to.”. You turn to see your classmate Iwaizumi approaching. “Oh! Iwaizumi-san! You’re here too? I didn’t know you were coming?” you said as you stood in the corner far away from the group. Iwaizumi sighed and said grumpily “I was also dragged here by a wild friend like you. Unfortunately I am with the idiot who’s currently surrounded”. “Ah volleyball team. I guess you guys really do stick together like family huh”. Suddenly a voice starts drawing close behind Iwaizumi as you two were talking. “Iwa-chan! How dare you leave me all alone like th-” Oikawa suddenly stopped halfway through his whining noticing you with his beloved Iwa-chan. “Oh? Iwa-chan is talking to a girl? Hmmmmmmm?” Oikawa claimed putting his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder eyeing you up and down suspiciously. Pushing his arm off his shoulders Iwaizumi grumpily says “She’s my classmate, [y/n]-san. We were working on a project together this week. And now we both happened to be dragged unwillingly to the same party. Not everyone is a skirt chaser like you shittykawa”. Oikawa pouted for a moment at Iwaizumi’s words before turning his attention back to you. His eyes once again looked you over up and down, as if you were his fresh prey. “Nice to meet you [y/n]-chan” he said with a smirk. “Ah um yeah.. You too” you said suddenly clamming up noticing all the girls were suddenly staring your way. “Yuki.. help..” you thought. And like a mind reader she was, suddenly you hear “[y/n]! Sorry I am back! Oh?”. Yuki approached and suddenly realized the pair of guys with you. She started to smirk about to tease you before looking over and noticing you were in full panic mode. She grabbed your hand with a smile and said “Sorry guys I am going to be stealing [y/n]. Enjoy the party~” before dragging you away sitting you down on the couch. “Sorry [y/n]. You did well though” Yuki said handing you your drink before sitting next to you. As the two of you sat there talking to some other girls you couldn’t help but look around from time to time. For some reason though every time you happened to catch a glance of that tall volleyball captain, he always happened to be looking at you. You tried several times not to meet his gaze but failed. He gave you a playful smirk causing your cheeks to grow red and hot. This happened a couple times before he came strolling over to the group you were in sitting in the only spot left on the couch which so happened to be right next to you. “Yoohoo~ [y/n]-chan, ladies.” he said greeting only you directly by name which made your cheeks grow even hotter. Your fingers fidgeted together as you noticed your drink was empty. You kept looking down avoiding the burning gaze from Oikawa. Suddenly you felt the warmth of another body get close to yours and a soft voice whisper in your ear “Am I that scary that you won’t even look at me [y/n]-chan?”. The voice close to your ear startled you to where you looked up suddenly realizing just how close his face was to yours. Your [e/c] eyes trembled as they looked into those beautiful brown eyes that were looking at only you as your face grew red as a tomato. Smirking as he finally got you to look at him Oikawa lets out a playful “Hmm?” as he noticed your flushed cheeks. Quickly standing up you shout “I-I got to go!” before running out of the party and to your home.


	2. Getting to know Him

**Chapter 2**

It is now Monday again. You sigh as you get to school early hoping to avoid a certain someone. Friday night ran through your head over and over again. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be you?! He’s constantly surrounded by countless girls who are all drop dead gorgeous so why did he focus on you of all people. You always thought he was like a ray of sunshine; bright, warm, and cheerful. Whereas you on the other hand were like a shadow; always following behind others trying not to be seen by the sun. “Ahh!” you exclaimed loudly in frustration before smacking your cheeks. “Enough. Since when did you become so intrigued by a boy anyways get it together” you said to yourself before walking to your class to rest for a bit. You approach your class and see a tall figure in a white and aqua uniform standing outside the classroom looking down at his phone. You get closer and suddenly realize it is Oikawa. “Eh?!” you exclaimed in your head or so you thought, but suddenly the tall brown haired man looks at you and smiles. “Good morning [y/n]-chan~”. Without hesitation you turn and start running off. Oikawa goes to start chasing after you but is suddenly called off by Iwaizumi. “Hey shittykawa! It's practice time get the hell back in the gym!”. With a sigh Oikawa turns and follows Iwaizumi “You’re so mean Iwa-chan calling me that”. The rest of the morning passes uneventful though you were constantly on guard expecting a certain lady killer to pop out of nowhere. The lunch bell rang and you quickly gathered your things and rushed out of the classroom and went to the wooded area off to the side of the school. You always liked eating there because it was quiet, and peaceful. You sat down opening your packed lunch. It was a bit windy out and it made pieces of your hair fall out of the bun you had it so neatly in. Getting annoyed at the hair tickling your face you take it down to fix it. Just as you’re fixing it you hear a familiar voice call out “Yoohoo~”. The voice came so suddenly that it startled you and made you jump. When you jumped it caused your hands to tense enough that your hair tie suddenly flung away somewhere. “O-Oikawa-san..” you said hesitantly looking up at him your cheeks growing hot again as you admired his handsome looming figure. He stood above you with some bread halfway hanging out of his mouth and a sports drink in his hand. “Are you going to run away on me again? Also I see your hair is back down again unlike this morning”. “Ah um yeah you kinda scared me and I lost my hair tie while I was fixing it…” you said looking away from him to hide your embarrassment as you thought to yourself “oh god I was staring.. I can’t turn into one of his fan girls”. A soft “Hm” suddenly broke you out of your thoughts as Oikawa sat down under the tree beside you. He gently took a bit of the ends of your hair in his hands looking at you with a smile. “I like your hair down better” he said gently causing you to look at him your cheeks growing hotter. Your gaze locks with his for a bit before you realize you were staring and looking away reaching for your packed lunch softly saying “You know only having bread for lunch isn’t too healthy.. You’re an athlete you should take better care of yourself”. Oikawa was a bit shocked that you said something to him without stuttering or avoiding him that he stared at you wide eyed and speechless for a moment. He then smiled gently and stated “Hm I like milk bread though. You kinda sound like my mom or Iwa-chan”. Suddenly realizing what you said you look at him stuttering with flushed cheeks “I-I didn’t mean to overstep. I um I’m so sorry..”. Suddenly Oikawa erupted with laughter at your panicked reaction. “I knew it. I knew you would be interesting [y/n]-chan. Don’t worry I was just teasing you. Sorry don’t freak out. You can scold me all you want on one condition” he said as he looked at you wiping the tears that formed in his eyes from laughing. “One condition?” you looked at him puzzled. “You share some of that delicious looking lunch” he pointed as his stomach growled loudly causing him to get a pink tint to his cheeks out of embarrassment. For some reason you could feel yourself letting your guard down around him. Seeing this “human” side to him and not his flirty perfect side was quite refreshing. You offer him your lunch box and say “Help yourself I made too much anyways”. He happily accepted your kind offer stuffing a bite into his mouth. His eyes suddenly lit up as he exclaimed “Mmm! You made this?! This is so good! I could eat this every day!”. You smiled watching him eat happily like a little kid. “Well if you like I could make you one. Ah not every day or anything.. Just maybe every once in a while..” you said with a blush as you fidgeted with the hem of your skirt. He got so excited he choked on the food a bit. Gulping down his drink to clear his throat he said excitedly “[y/n}-chan’s cooking is always welcome in my stomach!”. The rest of the lunch period flew by quick. The rest of the lunch break went by with a bit of small talk but mostly Oikawa happily eating. The bell suddenly rings signaling the end of lunch. You pack up your now empty lunch box before getting up. Oikawa gets up with you and looks at you. “Thanks for the lunch! And for not running away from me for once” he chuckled a bit looking at you, the wind blowing his hair a bit. “Maybe I should’ve ran away” you teased a bit. “Eh so mean [y/n]-chan” Oikawa said with a pout. “Oh before I forget, here” he took your hand putting a piece of paper in it before turning to walk away. “Bye bye [y/n]-chan~” he said walking away with a wave. As he got out of sight you looked at the paper in your hand, unfolding it. On the paper there was a set of digits that looked to be a phone number. Quickly closing your hand after realizing he gave you his number, you shove it in your bag and rush off to class blushing immensely. 

-Time skip to after school, at home-

After dinner you go ahead and dip into the warm bath. Leaning your head back after you sink into the tub you stare up at the ceiling with a sigh. What happened at lunch replays over and over in your head. His smile, the way he laughed, the way he excitedly ate your food like a child, the smell of his cologne that wafted in the breeze. Suddenly you turned bright red. “Oh god.. I AM turning into one of his fan girls.. Gahh!” you shouted as you sunk further into the tub. “[y/n] don’t stay in the tub too long or you’ll get dizzy!” your mom calls out. You get out hesitantly drying off and putting pajamas on before going to your room. You shut your door and grab the small piece of paper from your school bag before plopping onto your bed. You hold the paper and look at it for some time before reaching for your phone, saving the number in your phone. After staring at the name and number in your phone for quite some time you slowly type out a simple text “Hey it’s [y/n]”. Within seconds of sending the text you hear your text tone ding. A reply from Oikawa already? “Yeesh it’s like he was waiting for me to text him… Eh who am I kidding he wouldn’t be waiting for me”. You two text back and forth all night until you suddenly realize it’s 2 am on a school night. You quickly send a text “Well it’s kind of late.. So I think I should probably get to bed. Goodnight”. He immediately replies “Goodnight [y/n]-chan”. As you go to put your phone down another ding rings on your phone. You look at it sleepily and suddenly blush like crazy. “Oh before I forget. We have a big game this weekend at our school. I would really love if you could come. Then maybe afterwards I could take you out for hopefully a victory celebration. Just us.. Like a date or something. It’s at 1 pm! I really hope to see you there. Sleep well! [y/n]-chan~”. “A d-date?! With THE Oikawa-san?!”. You end up tossing and turning all night and getting no sleep. 


	3. Volleyball Match

** Chapter 3 **

-The day of the volleyball match-

Standing in front of the mirror you look over your outfit for the millionth time. A nice dark blue pair of tight fitting jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt that clung to your curves, a pair of white canvas sneakers, and your [h/c] hair halfway tied up with an aqua ribbon. You suddenly hated yourself for not owning any of your school’s gear. You wanted to wear your typical comfy clothes but decided not to after your friend Yuki nagged you for hours and took you shopping. Your closet was now filled with tight fitting clothes, and stuff that showed more skin than you were used to. You sighed a bit suddenly second guessing yourself as your phone dings twice. Picking up your phone you see two texts. The first from Yuki, “Good luck today~ And yes you look great so stop doubting yourself and get going before you’re late”. You laughed a bit at how Yuki always seemed to be some sort of mind reader. The next text you saw was from Oikawa, “You better cheer for me extra loud today~ I plan on winning for you~ Just watch me ;)”. Laughing again as you roll your eyes you put some perfume on and grab your purse before heading out the door to the gymnasium. You go in and head up to the bleachers sitting down watching the warm up sessions. Your eyes wander and quickly spot the tall handsome brunette. You smiled a bit seeing him focused as he warmed up. As warm ups end you hear the usual squeal of girls freaking out over Oikawa. He stood there wiping the sweat off his face waving at the ladies with his usual playful wink. You mumbled a bit to yourself "such a Playboy". Then suddenly Oikawa's eyes scan the crowd and spot you. Even from far away you can see his eyes light up as he smiled at you. You smiled back waving slightly before settling in for the game. 

The game ended up being one of the most exciting close games the team has had all season. Though you didn't know too much about volleyball, you found yourself sucked into the game. You even found yourself cheering as loud as Oikawa's fangirls at times, despite your sudden embarrassment shortly after realizing it. Soon the tough match was over and Aoba Jousai won the match. You let out a sigh of relief and smiled as you watched Oikawa and the team hugging and celebrating. Once the two teams bowed and cleaned up everything Oikawa was once again swarmed by his fans as he was heading to the locker room to wash up and change. You climbed down the bleachers sneaking around the squealing girls before quickly locking eyes with Oikawa. Trying to not get the attention of would be jealous fangirls on you he secretly mouthed to you to check your phone as you sneaked away. After getting outside you take a seat on the bench enjoying the warm sunshine looking at your phone to see a text from Oikawa. "Meet outback of the building in 15. There's a door labeled trash room exit. It's a secret exit we made to let me escape without attracting attention". "Trash room?" you thought to yourself suddenly recalling the millions of times you've heard Iwaizumi call Oikawa names then laugh responding to him "Will do. Let me guess Iwaizumi made up the name?". Your phone dings "Yeah he did. Wait how did you know?". "He does call you 'trashykawa' among other things". After that last text you don't get another one before you go head out back to where you were told to wait. You lean against the wall playing on your phone before hearing a ruckus approaching. "Iwa-chan how could you! You named it the trash room on purpose!" Oikawa whined as he and Iwaizumi came out. "And it lol you this long to figure that out. You're living to your other nickname I call you 'dumbass'". Oikawa whined and then saw you and came up beside you. He draped his arm around your shoulder looking at Iwaizumi "You're gonna make [y/n]-chan think bad things about me Iwa-chan!". Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes and waves at you before leaving. Now with just the two of you there was an awkward silence. Suddenly you were very aware that his arm was around you and hoped he couldn't hear how loud your heart was beating. Breaking the silence you decided to speak up. "Um good game" you said, glancing up at him. He looked down at you with a smile pulling you into him more. "I told you I'd win!" he smirked before letting go of your shoulders and gently grabbing your hand. "Let's go, it's date time!" he exclaimed happily as he dragged you along, not letting go of your hand. As you were slightly behind him for a moment you decided to take a quick glance at the handsome man beside you. He was in casual clothes which was a first for you to see. At the party he was in nicer going out clothes and then at school it's either the school uniform or the volleyball uniform. But today it was a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt, and glasses? "He wears glasses?" you thought for a moment before deciding to ask. "I didn't know you needed glasses" you questioned him finally catching up to his side. "Yeah but only to ease the strain on my eyes. I can see okayish I just struggle sometimes. Usually it's a nice break after volleyball wearing them. Don't I look extra handsome in them?!" he teased giving your hand a slight squeeze. You laughed a bit before suddenly realizing you two were still holding hands. Oh my God you're holding hands in public with him. Suddenly your face goes red and you mumble "Um you don't need to drag me by hand anymore I promise I'll follow". He glanced at you and smirked "No can do. I want to hold [y/n]-chan's hand. It's a date remember". You just shyly nod at him as you two continue walking. The awkward silence was back but you honestly didn't mind. It was peaceful and his hand was warm and oddly soothing. Enjoying the breeze you look up at him. "Hey Oikawa-san. Do you mind teaching me about volleyball one day? You know just in case I decide to come watch another game in the far future" you said awkwardly. Suddenly Oikawa stops in his tracks, his eyes wide and he tugs on your hand to stop you and make you face him. "You'll actually come watch another one of my games?! Are you serious?!". "Ah well I said maybe and it's gonna be wayyyyyyy far in the future so don't get too excited" you blushed teasing him a bit. He smiled the biggest smile you've ever seen as he came back to your side. "This is the best day ever" he said as his hand grips yours a bit tighter before leading you to your destination, a quaint little café.


	4. Cafe Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut chapter ahead

**Chapter 4**

After ordering some coffees and a sample platter of cake, you two sit in a back corner booth. As you two shared the cake, Oikawa was teaching you about volleyball. He would show you video clips and pictures on his phone as he talked. He really was like a teacher at the moment with how easily he was explaining things and his glasses. The thought of “Sensei Oikawa” crossed your mind causing you to giggle for a moment. He looked up at you curiously. “Hm what are you giggling at?” he said looking at you, resting his chin on his hand. “Oh nothing you’re just really turning into Sensei Oikawa right now” you say trying to hold back your laughter. “Hmm” he said with a smirk before reaching over gently grabbing your chin leaning his face closer. A sudden naughty look came into his eyes as he stared into yours smirking. “I can be your sensei and teach you all sorts of things you don’t know. If you keep laughing at me like you are now though we may have to have after school detention” Oikawa said in a low seductive voice causing your cheeks to flush bright red. You pulled away quickly hiding your red face as you felt your body heat up just from his words. “Oh god I must be going crazy to get turned on from just that..” you thought to yourself. Oikawa let out a faint chuckle before suddenly you two heard a girl's voice interrupt your conversation. “U-um sorry to interrupt your tutoring. But I was um wondering if you would like to go out with me later” a girl stuttered bashfully staring at Oikawa. You glanced over at her and she was absolutely stunning. Everything about her was perfect which made you shrink back into your seat trying to hide yourself. Oikawa looked up at the girl. The air around him suddenly changed. The playful teasing mood he was just in suddenly turned dark as he looked at the girl uninterested. “Sorry but could you not interrupt us? We’re on a date.” he said coldly before turning back to you. As the girl ran off crying at Oikawa’s cold nature, Oikawa looked at you, noticing you trying to hide yourself. “What are you doing? Why are you hiding?” he asked. Looking away you mumbled “You should go with her. She was pretty and perfect and everything. You don’t need to waste your time on someone like me. I am nothing compared to her”. Hearing you degrading yourself, a hint of anger showed in Oikawa’s eyes. Getting up from his seat he walked over to your side of the booth and grabbed your hand, pulling you up from the seat. “We’re leaving. Let’s go” he said, the anger clear in his voice as he dragged you away from the cafe. You had no idea where he was leading you and he wouldn’t answer you no matter how much you called out his name. He just held your hand storming off with you in tow. 

After some time you two arrive at a park. He leads you to a secluded area under the trees pushing your back against one of them. Placing his hand on the tree to the side of your head, he looked at you. “Do you really think that you’re that much inferior to that girl earlier?” he said sternly. Seeing the bit of anger in his eyes all you could manage was a nod. He sighed before reaching and grabbing your face and pressing his lips to yours. His hot lips kissed you with a hard intense passion you couldn’t escape. As his lips separated from yours, he stared you dead in the eye. His eyes were still a bit angry but there was also this passion in them you couldn’t figure out. “You know,” he said with a sigh “you’re way better than that girl at the cafe. Shit you’re way better than any other girl that I’ve ever met. All of those girls that flock to me, squealing their praise for me, are so dull in comparison to you. What will it take for you to see that?”. Your eyes widened a bit as he complimented you but then you turned your head away. “I don’t have the most perfect figure. I don’t wear pretty clothes or flashy makeup. I am not a social friendly butterfly like them. How could someone who is like a shadow dare to ever pine for the sunshine”. “Who cares about all that?! Makeup and clothes don’t make you beautiful! And so what you don’t go around wagging your tail around to everyone. You are kind, compassionate, and you make me smile. You make amazing food. You make me smile and laugh. You’re beautiful inside and out. Why do you think I am giving you my full attention instead of them!” he shouted a bit before crushing his lips back to yours. His one hand gripped the hair on the back of your head as the other arm snaked around your waist pinning you against his body. He kissed you over and over again making it hard to breathe. The moment you gasped for air he slid his tongue into your mouth. His tongue played all over your mouth, mixing his saliva with yours. Breaking the kiss he looked at you as you panted and trembled in his arms. Leaning down he gently bit your ear before saying in a husky voice in your ear “Plus I don’t want to hear this ‘I don’t have a nice body’ bullshit. If you weren’t physically attractive to me then why would I be like this right now”. He guided your hand to his waist, pressing it into the hard bulge in his pants. Your face flushed hot and red as you pulled your hand away embarrassed. “Don’t run away” he said as he grabbed your thighs hoisting you into the air. He made your legs wrap around his waist, as his finger tips gripped your upper thighs, just barely skimming your ass. He held you up with ease as he pressed your back into the tree. Looking down at him, you could see his shirt clinging tightly to his upper arms as they flexed a bit from holding you. “I will show you that every inch of you is lovable, just give me the chance” he mumbled before leaning in and kissing your neck. Your hands that were resting on his shoulders gripped at his shirt a bit as he kissed your neck. “O-Oikawa-san” you stuttered out as his hot lips continued to press against your skin on your neck, making your whole body go flush. He pressed his waist into yours, making his hard bulge grind between your legs. The sensation against your sensitive areas made you unintentionally squeeze your legs around his waist tighter as you bit your lip. As he was kissing your neck, he suddenly bit down on it, suckling on your skin making a sweet voice escape your lips. 

Hearing your voice, he gently let you down to the ground. Noticing your legs were trembling from the pleasure he supported you by putting an arm around your waist. Kissing your ear gently he whispered into it “lean into me, I won’t let you fall”. You were a panting, trembling mess as you leaned into his chest. Smirking a bit he reached his hand lower, rubbing his palm between your legs. “Do you want me to continue?” he asked as he saw you biting your lip, pressing into him feeling pleasure. Hesitating for a moment, you bury your face into his chest gripping his shirt tightly as you shyly shook your head yes. He smirked, quickly unbuttoning your jeans and unzipping them, saying directly into your ear “That’s a good girl~”. His hand slid inside your pants to let his fingers play against your wet panties. His fingers rubbed up and down the entire slit before focusing on your clit, rubbing it in circles. You let out a moan before quickly biting your lip. “Don’t hide your voice, let me hear you moan” he said, hearing you muffle your voice. “B-But we’re outside!” you said flustered. He smirked hearing you flustered. He couldn’t help but want to tease you more. So he did. Slipping his hand under your panties, he quickly pushed his middle finger into you. The unexpected motion made you moan out loudly. “Mmm you know you’re right. We are outside in the middle of a park where anyone could walk by. Yet here you are trembling in my arms, letting your juices soak my finger. Such a naughty girl you are [y/n]-chan~” he said as he rubbed his finger inside you looking for your sweet spot. You trembled as he teased you, speaking directly into your ear. You were biting your lip as hard as you could to hold back your voice. Suddenly his finger pressed into your sweet spot making you moan out loudly, your legs trembling beneath you. Realising he found the spot he had been looking for he pressed and rubbed it harder, making sure to wrap his arm supporting you around your waist tighter so you didn’t fall. “Mmm such a naughty voice you have. To think the sweet innocent girl I met is now letting out such an erotic voice in the middle of the park” he teased more before sliding a second finger into you. “O-Oikawa-san p-please” you panted, gripping his shirt. You had no idea what you were begging for anymore. Were you begging him to stop because you were embarrassed? Or were you begging him to keep going as your body felt the most intense pleasure it’s ever felt before? Eyeing you curiously he pumped his fingers in and out of your tight wet hole roughly, pressing against your g spot every time. Suddenly a knot formed in your stomach. An orgasm was approaching, and you could tell it was about to be one like you have never felt before. Noticing your voice getting more rugged and your body tensing as your orgasm approached, he decided to push you one more time. He suddenly stopped his fingers saying in a teasing tone “Please what? Hm? Shall I stop? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable”. As he started to pull his hands from your wet slit, you gripped his shirt tighter trembling as you mumbled “p-please make me cum”. Though he heard you clearly, he couldn’t help but tease you. “Hm? What was that [y/n]-chan? I couldn’t quite hear that~” he taunted you. Looking up at him with tears in your eyes, you shouted “Please make me cum! I want to cum!”. He smirked broadly whispering “that’s a good girl~ cum for me [y/n]-chan” before he crushed his lips to yours, quickly shoving his two fingers back into your sopping wet cunt. You moaned out loudly, but the sound was muffled into his lips as he continued to kiss you hungrily. After a few more pumps of his fingers, you felt your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave. Your lips broke from his causing your loud moan to echo throughout the trees. Your juices flooded out like a leaking faucet as your knees suddenly gave out. Collapsing to your knees you panted as your whole body trembled from the intense orgasm. Looking down at you wide eyed Oikawa covered his mouth as his cheeks turned a bit red. “Shit that was so hot” he mumbled before licking your juices off his fingers. Your face and ears were hot and bright red. Your orgasm caused your body to not be able to move properly. Squatting down in front of you, he stroked your cheek, brushing some hair away from your face. “I feel like if I do any more to you, you may overheat on me” he chuckled a bit. “Come on I will get you home. Can you stand?” he questioned as he kissed your forehead a bit. You shook your head no, knowing that if you attempted to stand you would look like a newborn fawn walking for the first time. “Here” he turned so his back was to you “get on I will carry you home”.Though you were embarrassed by the thought of him carrying you through the town, you knew you had no other choice. Reluctantly you wrap your arms around his neck as he stands up holding your thighs wrapping your legs around his waist.

He carried you to your house, the two of you not speaking other than you giving him directions to your house in the beginning. You were so exhausted from what had just happened that you ended up falling asleep on his back. Noticing you had fallen asleep he smiled walking up to your door, ringing the doorbell not wanting to wake you up. Your mom was always home so she answered the door seeing the handsome man carrying you. She looked at the two of you curiously. Oikawa smiled and said softly “Hi I’m Tooru Oikawa. I was with Ayame and she kind of overheated a bit and couldn’t walk. I guess she also fell asleep as I was carrying her home. If you don’t mind I can bring her to her room so she can stay asleep”. Your mom quickly agreed, apologizing for the inconvenience before showing him your room. He gently put you in your bed, pulling the covers over you. He looked down at you with a smile stroking your head for a second as he whispered “sleep well [y/n]-chan”.


	5. Sweet Cream Bread

**Chapter 5**

-Monday morning-

You had spent most of your Sunday in bed due to the fact that any time you went out of your room, you were immediately bombarded with questions from your family about the “nice young man” who carried you home on Saturday. If dying from embarrassment was possible, you would’ve been long dead by now. It didn’t help that your mom had decided to tell your dad and older brother. So of course they had some serious questions for you. Tossing and turning all night due to your mind racing due to what had happened Saturday evening, you ended up not sleeping a wink. The sound of your alarm to get up for school was even more brutal than normal. Dragging your tired body out of bed, you wash your face, and throw on some makeup to hide the dark circles under your eyes. You reach for a hair tie but suddenly stop recalling Oikawa’s words about how he liked your hair down. Turning red you shook your head mumbling to yourself “no I’m not wearing my hair down for him… I am doing it because I am tired and too lazy to put it up. Yeah! That’s it! It’s not for him”. Throwing on your uniform you grab your bag and head out the door. 

As you walked down the steps of your front porch, you yawned sleepily. Not noticing the tall figure leaning against the wall you keep walking. “Yoohoo [y/n]-chan~” a familiar voice calls out. Since you weren’t paying attention, it nearly startled you out of your skin, causing you to jump a bit. “Jeez! Oikawa-san! You gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?” you say as you try to calm your racing heart. He chuckles as he walks towards you smiling that bright smile that he always wore. “[Y/N]-chan is wearing makeup today? I am glad I decided to walk with you this morning even more now.” he says as he reaches his hand gently caressing his fingertips across your cheek. “And your hair is down too, that's unusual” he said with a bit of a smirk. Your face blushed a bit as you turned away mumbling “I am tired and was too lazy to pull it up. Don’t get the wrong idea”. He chuckles a bit, leaning over kissing your cheek slightly as he whispers in your ear “Hm sure it is. Were you up all night thinking of me and that’s why you’re not only tired but decided to wear makeup and your hair down”. His playful teasing tone made your face burn hot. “O-Of course not! Who would do that?!” you stutter out, making him laugh even more. He reached over and took your hand in his, intertwining his fingers with yours as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him. You were too tired to protest and if you were to be honest, the warmth of his hand had started to grow on you. The two of you walked to school like that making small talk, though it was mostly Oikawa taking any opportunity to tease you to get you to blush.

As you approached the school you pulled your hand away from his. You still didn’t think you deserved to be by his side, and sure as hell knew his fans wouldn’t agree either. That, and the fact that you two weren’t even together technically. If you were being honest you had no idea what the two of you were to each other. Oikawa looked at you pouting as you pulled your hand away. Trying to come up with an excuse you suddenly froze. Something was missing. You look down and notice you only had your school bag in your hand but your lunch was missing. You sighed a bit which Oikawa noticed. “[Y/N]-chan? Is it that painful walking with me?” he said questioning your sigh. “Ah no it’s not that. I just realized I forgot my lunch. I guess I get to go fight the crowds and buy lunch today” you said already worn out thinking about it. “Hmm, did you just admit to liking walking with me?” Oikawa teased. Your face turned bright red realizing he took advantage of the opportunity you presented him. “S-Shut up idiot” you said flustered. He laughed and reached over placing his large hand on your head ruffling your hair. “There there [y/n]-chan. I like walking with you too. And don’t worry we will make sure the baby gets plenty of food today at lunch” he said. “B-Baby?! What the hell are you talking about?” you said flustered. He leaned closer, smirking as he said softly “the one I am going to be putting in you one day”. “Like hell you are!” you smacked his hand off your head glaring at him. He laughed, pinching your cheeks and tugging on them slightly. “I am kidding. We will use a condom don’t worry” he said with a wink before walking away to his class. You quickly rush off to class trying to hide your red cheeks. As you got to your desk, you heaved a loud sigh and buried your face in your hands trying to calm down. 

The first part of the day goes by quickly. You had a rough time keeping yourself awake through the dull lessons. The lunch bell finally rings and you slouch over your desk mumbling to yourself “Ugh I am so tired.. Food isn’t even worth it at this point..”. You start to close your eyes but all of a sudden your startled awake to the sound of squealing girls. Sitting up curiously to see what is going on, you hear the door to your classroom open. “[Y/N]-chan I brought lunch~” Oikawa says as he stood in the doorway beaming as usual. You stand up noticing all the girls staring at you. They suddenly start whispering to each other glaring at you a bit. “T-Thanks...” you mumbled to him, taking the food with your hands shaking a bit. You didn’t like all the attention you were receiving at the moment. Noticing something was off then looking around at the commotion, a sly smirk comes across his face. “[Y/N]-chan, come with me quick” he said softly before grabbing your hand running off with you. He runs off with you up to the rooftop, quickly hiding around the corner. Holding you close to him with his hand over your mouth he says a soft “shh” in your ear. A few moments later you hear the girls come to the roof. “Crap we lost them!” one girl exclaims. “How come she gets lunch from Oikawa-senpai and we never do. It’s not fair” another girl says a bit angry. After a few more moments you hear them leave and the door close. Oikawa lets go of you and looks at you apologetically. “Sorry [y/n]-chan… I was too focused on making sure you got food that I didn’t realize the girls had followed me” he says as he hands you a bag with different types of bread in it. “I know it’s nothing compared to your usual amazing lunches, but I got a couple different types. So help yourself” he says sitting down, patting next to him for you to sit next to him. You sit down next to him trying to catch your breath before looking through the bag. You end up taking a sweet cream filled bread out of the bag and a tea. “Thank you for the food” you say softly before taking a bite of the bread. The sweet taste was oddly satisfying. Oikawa ate next to you, the breeze blowing through his brown locks. As you ate the bread, you could feel yourself dozing off. Between the warm weather, the slight breeze that cooled down the area, and the sweet bread, you felt like you were in a peaceful heaven. Doing your best to keep your eyes open, you finish the bread. Oikawa notices you dozing off out of the corner of his eye, and when he turns to look at you he chuckles a bit. His hand reaches for your face as he uses his thumb to wipe some of the cream that had gotten on your face that you weren’t aware of. “You must be really tired to wear your lunch like this” he says before licking the cream off his thumb. Your face turned red with embarrassment as he licked the cream from his fingertip. “Here” Oikawa said, patting his lap “I know it’s not the best, but you can use my lap as a pillow to rest”. You hesitated for a moment, but you knew you couldn’t hang on any longer, so you slowly lay down. Laying down on your side on the concrete, you gently rest your head in his lap facing away from him. He smiled and took his jacket off placing it over you softly before gently stroking your hair. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep enjoying the peaceful moment. 

After a while you slowly woke up. You slept so good that you woke up in a daze, not sure of where you were. Suddenly a voice snapped you back to your senses. “Good morning [y/n]-chan” Oikawa looked down at you smiling. You rolled onto your back, your head still in his lap. “What time is it? I felt like I slept forever but lunch should be over soon” you said, still half asleep. Oikawa chuckled a bit, brushing some hair from your face before saying “hm I don’t know the exact time but I do know the bell rang just a bit ago for the last class of the day”. You sat up quickly looking at him suddenly very awake. “Last class?! You mean I slept through lunch and most of the classes?! Oh god! I gotta get to class” you say starting to grab your stuff panicking as you go to stand up. Oikawa quickly grabs your hand, yanking you back down, making you sit on his lap, your legs straddling his waist as you face him. “There’s no point in going now. Plus I texted Iwa-chan and had him tell the teacher you weren’t feeling well” he says as he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. “You can spend the rest of the day here with me before I have practice. Think of it as thanking me for the food and the super comfy lap pillow” he says with a smirk. Letting out a soft sigh as you say “Fine.. you can let me go I won’t run”. Suddenly this devilish look swept across Oikawa’s smirking face. His eyes suddenly stared at you hungrily, as if he wanted to devour you whole. “No can do. I want to stay like this. And that reminds me. I still need to make you realize how sexy your body is don’t I?” he teases, leaning closer to you, his nose touching yours. Your face turns bright red as you suddenly recall what had happened on Saturday. “We’re at school!” you say flustered. “Everyone’s in class and it’s just us here” Oikawa said softly before pressing his lips to yours before you could protest. His arms loosened from around your waist, one hand wandering up to fondle your breast through your uniform, the other slowly creeping up your thigh under your skirt. As his lips were still pressed against yours, you quickly gave in. You were embarrassed how it only took one kiss from him to make your resistance fail. Feeling your resistance drop, Oikawa quickly slid his tongue into your mouth. The sweet taste of milk bread, and cream filled your mouth as his warm tongue rubbed against yours at all different angles. Your hands pressed against his chest, slightly gripping the fabric of his shirt, as you felt your body warming up from the kiss and his hand on your chest. His hand that was on your thigh quickly made its way to your already damp panties, rubbing gently. You could feel a smirk form upon his lips as he felt you were already getting wet, causing your cheeks to flush bright red. Not wasting any time, Oikawa slid his hand under your panties, slipping a finger into your tight wet hole as his thumb played with your overly sensitive clit. His finger quickly found your sweet spot, pressing against it before adding a second finger. You moaned into his mouth, before he pulled his lips away leaving a trail of saliva between your two mouths. He leaned down quickly biting the nape of your neck before looking back into your eyes, his forehead pressing against yours. “Hm does it feel good? You got wet so fast [y/n]-chan” he teased with a smirk as his two fingers pumped in and out of you. You let out muffled moans, as you bit your lip trembling against him. He smirked, letting his one hand free your breast only to go and grip your ass grinding your waist against him. You could feel his hard hot bulge rubbing against you a bit, sending waves of pleasure through your body. You could feel your body longing for more causing you to whimper. Oikawa smirked, taking your hands and placing them on the waistline of his pants. “You can touch me too. I won’t protest” he said seductively. Usually you would be dying of embarrassment, but you were so lost in ecstasy that your hands quickly undid his pants, slowly pulling him from his boxers. Pressing your forehead into his chest to hide your red face, you took his hard hot length in your hand. You could hear his breath get caught in his throat as you touched his throbbing cock. You slowly started to stroke his length up and down watching it twitch hotly in your hands. “Nnng” he let out a soft grunt of pleasure, before pumping his fingers inside you harder. Leaning his head down, his mouth inches away from the nape of your neck, he panted a bit. His hot breath danced across your skin as he mumbled “Harder..”. Hesitant to hurt him, you gripped him harder stroking him a bit faster. “Mmm that’s a good girl~” he seductively said, enjoying the feel of your hand stroking him as his precum kept leaking out. His fingers were making you feel nothing but pleasure, but you couldn’t help but whimper wanting more. “O-Oikawa-san..” you said in a pathetic voice, clearly showing how you wanted more. Hearing you practically begging him to penetrate you he gripped your ass tighter as he leaned down to bite your neck. He removed his fingers from your soaking wet cunt and grabbed your hands from his cock. Lapping up your juices from his fingers, he slid your panties open a bit, slipping his cock between the fabric of the panties and your soaking wet slit. “Sorry kitten.. I know you want more but I don’t have a condom. You’re gonna have to cum for me like this” he said before grinding your hips against his. Tugging you to him, your chest pressed into his, as he grabbed your ass grinding his hard cock against your soaking sensitive cunt. You wrapped your arms around his neck moaning out softly as the friction of his hot hard member against your clit caused you to get chills. After a bit he let out a grunt gripping your ass tighter before whispering in your ear “Shit you feel so good.. I’m gonna cum soon”. Feeling yourself also approaching your climax you moan next to his ear gripping his back. “I’m about to cum too” you pant as he grinds against you more intensely. “Cum for me [y/n]-chan” he grunted, his body starting to tense. As if his words were a magic spell cast on you, you suddenly came hard, your juices flooding over his cock. Feeling you cum, Oikawa grips your ass tightly, biting down on your neck. A muffled moan escaped Oikawa’s lips onto your neck as he suddenly came. You could feel his cock pulse as it pumped his hot cum against your sopping wet slit into your panties. Panting, you collapsed into his chest completely. Moving his hands from your ass to wrap his arms around your waist to hold you, his teeth let go of your neck, leaving a deep red hickey.

His chest heaved heavily with his rugged breaths as he held you. His hard cock twitched, still against your slit as the two of you sat there embracing each other. He gently kissed the top of your head before the bell rang for class to be dismissed. Looking down at you he gently stroked your back. “Do you think you can walk? I can skip practice to take you home if I need to.” he said sounding concerned. Shaking your head you looked at him slowly getting off him. Fixing your skirt a bit you could feel his still warm cum in your panties blushing as he fixed his pants and got up. Suddenly Oikawa’s phone rings. It was Iwaizumi. He answered putting it on speaker so he could fix his uniform. “Where are you two at you idiot?! Yuki-san is looking for [y/n]-san worried because you two weren’t in the nurse's office” Iwa shouts over the phone. “Ah Iwaizumi-san! Can you tell Yuki to go and get my gym clothes from my locker and meet me at the bathroom upstairs by the roof?” you pleaded. “Yeah sure. I will get her and we will both meet you there. I can collect that idiot for practice. See you soon.” Iwaizumi said before hanging up. Oikawa looked at you curiously before speaking up “gym clothes? [y/n]-chan I don’t think you could do anything gym related after this. Look how shaky your legs are”. “I know that idiot! I just don’t think it’s a good idea to walk home with cum dripping down my legs.” you said blushing. He blushed a bit at your words before chuckling leaning over and kissing you softly before saying “I guess you’re right. Come on let’s go to the bathroom to meet them”. 

As you went inside the bathroom, Oikawa leaned on the wall waiting outside. It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi and Yuki to meet up. Yuki came inside the bathroom calling out your name “[y/n?”. “I am in the stall” you said before seeing Yuki’s feet appear in front of the door. “Here are your clothes” Yuki says, handing them under the stall to you. “Thanks” you say as you quickly take off your sticky clothes, wiping off before putting the gym clothes on. Shoving your uniform in the gym bag you come out of the stall facing a worried Yuki. “Are you ok [y/n]? Iwaizumi said Oikawa texted him that you weren’t feeling well and now you need to change?” she said, the worry clear in her voice. You hug Yuki smiling softly saying “Yeah I’m fine. Sorry for making you worry. I was eating lunch and felt a bit sickly is all. And I dropped my tea on my skirt”. Relieved, Yuki hugs back before hooking arms with you, walking out of the bathroom. Seeing you come out Oikawa comes up to you. “You ok?” he says looking down at you placing a hand on your cheek. “Y-Yeah s-sorry to make you worry and take care of me” you stutter pulling away from his hand a bit. He chuckles a bit at your reaction finding it cute. “Yuki-chan I am counting on you to get her home safely” Oikawa says with a smile before placing his hand on the top of your head ruffling your hair. “Hey! Not again! Stop that you idiot!” you smack at his hand. Laughing again he pulls his hand off before turning to leave. He waved bye to the two of you as Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa a bit curious as to what happened but deciding not to pry. Yuki walks you home talking and gossiping, not once bringing up Oikawa, though you could tell Yuki was really curious. 


	6. Porridge

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the week had passed by pretty uneventful. It was suddenly Friday. You and Oikawa were eating lunch under the trees in the woods next to the school like usual. For some reason you had woken up feeling like a train had hit you, but you continued to drag yourself through the day. Your body was so stiff and sore it made you just want to sleep. Barely touching your food, you put it down and slowly lean into Oikawa, resting your head on his shoulder. Looking over at you curiously he wraps his arm around your shoulders gently. “You ok [y/n]-chan? You barely touched your food” he said, a bit concerned. “Mm yeah I am just really sleepy today for some reason” you weakly mumbled. He gently stroked your head still holding you close to him. “Rest a bit. You feel a little warm” he said kissing your forehead. “Last time I took a rest with you someone didn’t wake me up and I missed all of my classes” you said sharply as you nuzzled into his cold hand. He chuckled a bit as he spoke “I promise I will wake you up this time.”. You shook your head saying softly “It’s ok just doing this is recharging me”. “Hm if you say so but as a compromise I want you to go straight home tonight and get some sleep” he said continuing to stroke your hair softly. “But then I will miss your game and you will pout” you giggled a bit. “I promise I won’t pout. I get you all day tomorrow anyways for our date we planned so I will live.” he said with a smile. The rest of the day passes slowly. You do as Oikawa suggested and go straight home. The moment you hit your bed, you immediately pass out.

Oikawa had tried to text you a couple times that night but never heard back. Finally it was Saturday. Oikawa sent out a good morning text to you and another one when he was at the meeting spot for your date. Some time had passed and he hadn’t heard from you and you didn’t show up either. Oikawa decided to head to your house, ringing the doorbell. No one answered the door so he decided to give you a call. The sound of your phone ringing woke you up. In a groggy daze you answer the call without looking at the caller ID “Hello?”. “[Y/N]-chan. It’s me. Are you ok? You didn’t show up to the meeting point and no one is answering the door at your house” Oikawa said over the phone, sounding worried. “Mm sorry I think I overslept.. Hold on I will come let you in” you said as you sat up, hanging up the phone. The moment you sat up, the whole world was spinning. Your body was heavier than yesterday and in a lot more pain. Getting up you groaned and struggled your way downstairs from your room to the front door. Clumsily fumbling with the lock, you finally managed to open it. You look up at Oikawa but your vision suddenly gets blurry and you start to fall. Oikawa quickly rushes forward and catches you. His one arm supported you by holding your waist. The other hand reaches and touches your forehead. “You’re on fire! I had a feeling something was up. Thank goodness I went to the store” Oikawa says, feeling your burning forehead. He quickly scoops you up in his arms, carrying you. “Where is your room? You’re getting back in bed right this instance” he says holding you into his chest. You weakly pointed to the stairs and he carried you up them finding your room. He lays you down in the bed, pulling the covers over you as he sits on the edge of the bed looking through the plastic bag of stuff he got from the store. “Where is your family” he asks as he puts a cool compress on your head. “With brother and his fiance” you mumble weakly. Oikawa sighed a bit, stroking your head. “Get some rest.. I am going to borrow your phone and be right back” he says, taking your cell phone and heading into the hallway. Attempting to call the numbers listed as “mom” and “dad” in your phone with no answer, he calls Yuki. Explaining to Yuki the situation, she hangs up the phone to call your parents and brother herself as she quickly runs out the door to the store to get stuff to make you some porridge. After some moments, the front door to the house opens. Yuki calls out to Oikawa coming up the stairs to your room. “I bought stuff to make porridge. I managed to get ahold of her brother so the family is on the way. I can watch her if you want to leave” Yuki says looking over at you. “Ah um.. If you don’t mind I would like to stay.. I am a bit worried.. And well I did kind of intrude on her family’s house without permission so I would like to apologize at least..” he said nervously. Yuki giggled a bit and nodded “sure that’s fine. Here come downstairs I will teach you how to make porridge. I am sure [y/n] would love it if it comes from you”. 

As you slept, Yuki and Oikawa were in the kitchen making porridge. Oikawa was a bit clumsy as he never was taught how to cook, but did all he could to make it for you. Watching Oikawa cook with a serious and intense look on his face, Yuki couldn’t help but laugh. “You really like [y/n] don’t you” she says with a smile. “I do.. More than she probably even knows herself..” he blushed a bit. “Hm.. What are you going to do about school if you two ever make things official? Your fans aren’t going to be happy” Yuki says curiously. Looking down a bit Oikawa says “I don’t want anything to happen to her.. Especially because of me.. As much as I want to love her all of the time, if it is going to cause her stress I will settle for loving her in secret. Though if she ever decided to let me be there for her 100% of the time, I will do everything in my power to protect her.. Even if it means making my fans mad.. She’s more important than any of those girls that follow me around”. He clenched his fist mumbling “I will do anything.. As long as she shows me that pure hearted carefree smile, I will do everything to make sure that never goes away”. Yuki smiled smacking Oikawa’s back a bit. “You got this! She’s my best friend so I know a lot about her. And you may not know it, but she likes you way more than you think. And I know she’s a bit skittish about the whole being the center of attention thing, but I think if you show her this dedicated side of you, she will return the favor. Plus you won’t be fighting alone! You two have me and I am sure Iwaizumi-san will feel the same way” Yuki says with a big grin, making Oikawa sigh a sigh of relief. 

A few moments later, the front door opens again. Your parents, brother, and his fiance had all arrived. Yuki greets them helping introduce Oikawa. Yuki heads upstairs with the porridge as Oikawa and your family talk a bit. Hearing the door open you wake up a bit. “Oikawa-san?” you say sleepily looking towards the door. “Nope just me. Oikawa-san is downstairs with your family. But I brought the porridge he made” Yuki walks over handing you the tray with the bowl of porridge and a drink. You take a couple bites of the hot porridge. Remembering how you two were supposed to finally have a full day date but you getting sick ruined it, you suddenly start tearing up. “He tried so hard to set our date up, and now it got ruined. He even went out of his way for this.. I am a horrible person.” you sniffled, tears streaming down your cheeks. Yuki sighed and smiled “You know [y/n], I don’t think Oikawa-san thinks of you like that. I am pretty sure he is just worried about you entirely. Dates can be rescheduled so just get better so that comes soon.” You nodded a bit as she got up heading downstairs. “Sorry to interrupt but Oikawa-san I think you are needed upstairs. The sicko is being a bit emotional after eating some of the porridge” Yuki chimes in. Looking worried, Oikawa excuses himself, rushing up the stairs. He comes into your room sitting on the edge of your bed. Grabbing a tissue he wipes your eyes before joking a bit “Is it so bad it made you cry?”. You shake your head no mumbling a bit “No it’s really good”. “Then what’s got you crying? I don’t wanna see you cry.” Oikawa says placing the food to the side so he can get closer to you. “I ruined everything.. You were planning this date today for so long and did so much research for it.. And now I make you go out of your way taking care of me” you say, starting to cry harder. Oikawa’s eyes widen a bit for a moment, before he gently smiles pulling you into his arms rubbing your back. “You’re just being silly. I am not going out of my way to take care of you. I am doing it because I care about you a lot and just want to see you feeling better. We can reschedule the date any time. Just hurry up and get better for me ok? Seeing the girl you love sick is more painful than missing a date.” he says softly, still holding you. You nod clinging to him a bit before he pulls away, giving you a tissue to blow your nose. “Don’t worry so much. I will wait as long as it takes to make you mine for good. Here eat some more” he says, handing you the porridge. You take the porridge from him and slowly finish it. Getting up he takes the dirty dishes and sets them aside. He pulls the blankets back over you. “Thank you… Tooru” you say blushing a bit. Oikawa’s eyes widen as his face turns bright red. He covers his mouth shyly looking away mumbling “That’s not fair.. Throwing my name out there like that randomly… That just makes me wanna take all of you here and now and make you 100% mine..”. He kisses your forehead before taking the dishes downstairs to clean them. You doze off, nuzzling in the warmth of your bed for the rest of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring pure fluff chapter. Probably going to end this fic in the next chapter. Thanks for staying with me this whole way.


	7. Let me make you mine

Chapter 7

A couple weeks had passed since your cold. You were now 100% healed but also 100% busy. It was the last day of school before summer break. You had barely been able to see Oikawa due to all the wrapping up that was needed for the school year. As you were sitting in class, your phone vibrates with a text. Yuki texted you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi saying to meet in the courtyard for lunch. You replied back a simple "ok" with the others before waiting for time to pass by. 

As the lunch bell rings, you grab your phone and your lunch and head to the courtyard with Iwaizumi. When you get there Yuki and Oikawa were already sitting under the big shady tree. Yuki and Oikawa called out for you two to join them. Sitting next to Oikawa, he leans over and kisses your cheek with a soft smile. A slight blush creeps on your cheeks before opening your lunch box and handing Oikawa one for him. "Ew get a room you two" Yuki teased. Oikawa smirked wrapping his arms around your waist as he looked at Yuki teasing "don't look if you're jealous~". Blushing even more you playfully push him away. "Speaking of getting a room, how does a long weekend on the beach sound? My family owns a resort down there and my parents have a suite for us to use. Mom said to let her know and I can bring friends. So what do you think?" Yuki said as she ate. "You want all of us to go?" Iwaizumi looks stunned. "Of course! [Y-N] and I go every year. And I figured we've all grown close this year so the more the merrier! It's really nice there and there's usually a summer festival going on too. So what do you say? You'll all come?" Yuki says excitedly. Oikawa and Iwaizumi look at each other and nod. "Great! Meet at the train station at 7 am. I have tickets and everything for us" Yuki says happily. 

The rest of the day goes by quietly. You agree to meet Oikawa at the gym after his practice to walk home with him. Seeing that practice was still going you decide to go sit in the stands and wait. His typical fan club was there as usual. He finishes up and glances up at you before immediately getting swarmed. He wanted to call out to you but didn't want you to get attacked by his fans. Seeing him trying hard to make sure you are protected, you think back to a talk you had with Yuki. You remember her telling you how Oikawa adores you and would do anything in the world for you even if it meant having to hold back doting on you. Letting out a sigh you clench your fists before getting up walking towards Oikawa and the group. As you get close you take a deep breath before calling out "Tooru". He hears you call him by his first name and his eyes widened in shock. The girls all turn and look at you a bit hostilely. A faint blush creeps on Oikawa's cheek as he comes up to you smiling "I'll be ready shortly. Wait for me ok, [y-n]-chan?" he says resisting every urge to just embrace you. You nodded smiling a bit as you turn and start walking away. Suddenly as you walk past the girls, you can hear them mumbling about you. Their remarks go on and on about how you're not suitable for Oikawa and that you need to not get full of yourself. You stop in your tracks before calling out loudly "Tooru wait I forgot something!". Oikawa, who was walking towards the locker room pauses and turns around to face you a curious look on his face as he lets out a simple "hm?". You turn and start walking towards him, the once shy air around you suddenly growing confident as you stride towards the tall brunette waiting for you. As you get to him, you reach and grab the fabric of his shirt on his chest. Before he could react, you yank him down by his shirt and press your lips to his. You close your eyes as your face flushed bright red, your heart racing nervously before you break the kiss. Oikawa stood frozen his face red as can be as he looked down at you in shock. Noticing him staring you blush and looked away suddenly getting shy again. Oikawa smiles brightly before suddenly reaching and picking you up in his arms, carrying you princess style. "That's it. I can't hold back anymore. I love you too much to resist anymore" he says as he nuzzles his face into yours smiling like a child. He presses soft kisses all over your face as you laugh a bit before he looks at the girls standing there angrily and shocked. "Sorry ladies but this girl right here has my whole heart. And I think it's time I spoil her like she deserves" he said before carrying you away. He takes you back to the entrance of the locker room before setting you back on your feet. Pulling you to him, he looks down at you pressing his forehead to yours. One arm around your waist, the other hand reaches to stroke your cheek as he says softly, "does this mean I'm allowed to fully give you my affection all the time?". You blushed and nodded quietly looking up at him mumbling "I'm sorry I denied you so much in the past..". He smiled again kissing you softly before saying "It's ok. But if you want to make up for it, how about you let me officially call you my girlfriend?" You kissed him back and smiled as you said "as long as I can call you my boyfriend". Oikawa beamed happily like a little child before kissing you again. "Let me go change and wash up so I can walk you home". He quickly goes and showers and walks you home. You head inside your heart racing from the day as you pack up for your long beach weekend tomorrow with everyone.


	8. Sun, Sand, and Salty Shores

Chapter 8

Your alarm goes off early in the morning. With a groggy sigh you reach over and turn it off before getting up out of bed. Going to the bathroom you wash your face and put on some simple makeup before heading back to your room to change. You slide on a pair of white shorts, a light pink flowy blouse, and nude colored sandals. You tie your hair half up letting the rest flow down before grabbing your bag and walking out the door. When you get out front you see Oikawa waiting on you playing on his phone. You walk up next to him and smile as you greet him “Good morning”. He looks at you as he puts his phone away, leaning over to steal a kiss before saying “Good morning [y/n]-chan~”. He suddenly takes your bag from you, carrying both yours and his as his free hand takes yours before the two of you head off towards the train station. As you arrive at the train station, Yuki and Iwaizumi are waiting. The four of you board the train and head towards the coast. 

After about an hour or so on the train, you all finally arrive at the coast. Walking a short distance to the hotel, Yuki leads you all up to the top level of the massive hotel. Once the suite was unlocked you’re greeted by a wide open bright layout. The suite had a living room and a kitchen then two separate doors leading to two bedrooms. The one bedroom had a king size bed and an in suite bathroom. The other room had two queen size beds with the bathroom on the other end of the hall. Both rooms had sliding doors that lead to a balcony that looked over the ocean. Yuki and you go and claim the master bedroom and put your stuff away, as the boys go to the other room. Since you all decided to head down to the beach, you change into your simple black bikini and put your shorts back on over top of it along with a tank top. Tying up your hair, you walk into the living room to meet everyone and head down to the beach. 

Once down at the beach, the boys set up the umbrella and chairs as you and Yuki set out the beach towels. Taking your shorts and top off, you expose your simple yet sexy bikini that Yuki made you buy despite your protests. Suddenly a familiar voice sounds softly from behind you. “Are you trying to get me turned on out here looking all sexy like that?” Oikawa whispers softly as he comes up behind you looking down at you. Your face flushed red at his comment as you turned around to face him. The moment you see him, your face flushes even brighter red. Oikawa was standing there smirking in nothing but his light blue swim trunks. You knew he was fit but had never seen him with such little on. You found yourself staring in awe at his well toned body before his voice breaks you from your thoughts. “You don’t have to stare that intensely you know [y/n]-chan~ I won’t bite if you touch~” he teased as he gave you a playful wink. “I-I wasn’t staring” you stutter out flustered as you back away to grab sunscreen trying to hide your red cheeks. You start to put some on the front of your body as Oikawa chuckles softly and takes the sunscreen out of your hand. “Here let me help you put some on you” he says with a playful smirk as he puts some on his hands. He slowly starts massaging his large hands across the bare skin of your back. Your mind started to flood with thoughts of previous encounters where his hands made you melt to mush, causing your face and ears to flush bright red and your heart to race. As the dirty thoughts ran through your head, Oikawa couldn’t help but notice how your body was tense and you were red as a tomato. Stepping closer, you suddenly feel the heat of his bare chest against your back as his hands rested on your shoulders. Leaning his head down to your ear he whispers softly “I’m just putting sunscreen on your back. Why are you getting so flustered? Don’t tell me you’re getting naughty thoughts [y/n]-chan~”. His soft seductive voice was so close to your ear you could feel his breath dance against your skin. Suddenly he presses his warm lips to the nape of your neck kissing it softly before giving it a gentle bite. You let out a faint gasp of surprise feeling his teeth against your skin before suddenly realizing you were in public. Quickly pulling away from him you grab an innertube and rush out to the water, leaving the smirking Oikawa behind. 

After cooling off a moment in the ocean, the other three come to join you. Oikawa and Iwaizumi toss the blow up volleyball back and forth while Yuki floats with you gossiping. You tried hard to pay attention to the conversation with Yuki but thoughts of Oikawa ran through your head. Glancing over at him from time to time, you couldn’t help but notice every single water droplet slowly trailing down his toned abs as he played with the volleyball. Your eyes then wandered to his big hands recalling how just a touch of his hand was enough to turn you on earlier. Your face flushes hot red again as you try to break your gaze away from him. Seeing your red face, Yuki looks over concerned. “[Y/N]? Are you ok? Your face is bright red?” she says as she gets closer to you. “Ah y-yeah I am ok I think I may just be a little hot” you stutter out the best excuse you could think of. Hearing your conversation, Oikawa stops and turns to look at you. “It is pretty hot out in the summer… Do you want me to go get you a cold drink so you can cool off?” she says, trying to think of how to help. Oikawa moves over to you before speaking up “I think that’s a good idea. Iwa-chan can you go with Yuki-chan and I will stay here to watch over [y/n]-chan?”. The two of them agree and head up to the shore to the convenience store. Once they are out of sight, Oikawa leads you to an area behind some rocks. Taking the floaty off you he picks you up in his arms with a smirk. “Overheating huh? You sure it’s because of the sun?” he said with a smirk knowing well that your excuse was a lie. Your face went red as he held you up with his hands gripping your ass. Before you could protest he crushes his lips to yours, immediately slipping his tongue into your mouth. Not taking long, you give into your lust and wrap your arms around his neck kissing him back. Holding you up with one arm, his other hand reaches up and unties your top from around your neck causing your top to fall down and expose your bare breasts. He breaks the kiss and trails his lips down your neck and chest until they reach your cleavage. Using his free hand he cups one of your breasts, taking your hard nipple into his mouth. Sucking and gently biting on your nipple, his hand grips your ass. You fight back your moans by biting your lip as your nails grip into his shoulders a bit. Freeing your nipple, he moves to work on the other one for a bit before placing both hands back on your waist pressing you into him. You could feel his hard dick throbbing against your covered cunt as he grinded your waist into his. The sensation of his hot cock rubbing against your sensitive clit and the slickness of the water made a sweet moan escape your lips. He smirked a bit before setting you down tying your top back on. Leaning down he kissed you hungrily before whispering to you “how about we go to the shower stalls over there so I can taste you even more”. 

Leading you up to the shore to the shower stalls, he sneaks into one with you being cautious not to get noticed. Turning on the water, he quickly yanks you to him once again untying your top, this time fully taking it off and hanging it on the hook. Cupping both of your breasts in his hands, he kneads them as he kisses you passionately. Freeing one of your breasts, his hand trails down your wet skin and slides into your bikini bottoms. Letting his finger rub your sensitive clit for a moment he breaks free from the kiss. Gently biting down your neck he mumbles in between bites “you’re so wet [y/n]-chan~”. He smirks a bit as he slides a finger into your tight dripping hole causing a moan to escape your lips. Smirking more he mumbles “you gotta keep it down or else someone will notice”. Biting your lip hard to fight back your moans, you feel him slide another finger into you rubbing it wildly against your gspot. Your legs tremble as you feel the immense pleasure take over your entire body. Being teased for so long made you extra sensitive so you quickly felt your orgasm approaching. Feeling you tighten around his fingers, he suddenly stops and pulls them out of you. “Not yet, you can’t cum just yet” he smirks as he licked the juices off your fingers. He slowly slid your bottoms off and got down onto his knees. Taking your one leg and lifting it onto his shoulder, he leans in and slowly drags his tongue across your sensitive slit. Surprised by the action you quickly cover your mouth to muffle your loud moan. Glancing up at you to watch your reactions, he let his tongue slide up and down your wet slit before letting it focus on your clit. His hard wet tongue continued to work on your sensitive clit, making you wetter than you ever were before. Your legs trembled from the pleasure as you reached down resting a hand on his head. He moved away from your clit and let his tongue slip into your wet cavern, wiggling around every last inch he could get. His free hand reached and rubbed your clit in circles with his thumb as his tongue rubbed along your inside walls. Unable to hold it in anymore, your hands grab a handful of his hair yanking on it a bit as you felt your orgasm about to explode. Realizing you were close he broke free for a moment and said “cum for me [y/n]-chan~” before shoving his wet muscle back into your hole. Moments later you came hard into his mouth as your body trembled wildly as you called out his name “T-Tooru!”. Feeling you release, he hungrily lapped up every last drop of your juices before finally letting your leg free and standing up licking his lips. Feeling your trembling legs give out, you sunk down to your knees panting. Looking down at your trembling wet nude body Oikawa reached down and rubbed your cheek. “You taste so good. I could get addicted to that alone~” he said as you look up at him. When you look up you can’t help but notice his rock hard member throbbing in his swim trunks. Deciding to help him in return, you reach up and slowly peel his swim trunks off. His eyes widened in shock as you took him in your hands and let your tongue travel along the shaft of his hard member. “Y-You don’t have to do that [y/n]-chan” he stuttered out as he tried to fight back the pleasure your tongue was giving him. Ignoring his protests you take him into your mouth and start sucking on his length, causing a gasp to escape his lips. Though you were embarrassed by what you were doing, you couldn’t help but enjoy it seeing Oikawa’s face twist in pleasure as he bit his lip panting. After a moment he grabs your face, his member twitching wildly in your mouth. “I-I’m gonna cum [y/n]-chan” he moaned out moments before his hot cum exploded into your mouth. After unloading shot after shot into your mouth, he let your head go panting. “S-Sorry I didn’t mean to cum in your mouth.. It just felt so good” he apologized weakly. You blushed a bit as you swallowed the hot cum and stood up. His eyes widened as he realized you swallowed all of his cum, mumbling a bit to himself “Shit that’s so hot… I really need to start carrying condoms on me all the time no matter what.. I could take you right now..” he said as he stroked your cheek. “I guess we should go back before they get concerned” he chuckled as he helped you get dressed before putting his suit back on and heading back to your friends. 


	9. Carnival Lights

**Chapter 9**

After spending the whole day at the beach, your friends and you decided to wash up and head to the boardwalk where the fair was going on. Wearing a white flowy dress that tied around your neck and sandals, you walked around the fair hand in hand with Oikawa. The evening was filled with laughter, and lots of good food. The four of you would play carnival games and ride rides as the sun slowly sunk into the water leaving the carnival lights shining in the night sky. You suddenly felt your hand get tugged a bit which brought your attention to the hand that caused it to tug. Looking up at Oikawa you see him beaming with a grin as he points to the ferris wheel. “Let’s ride this one [y/n]-chan!” he says as he pulls you away from your friends to board the ferris wheel carriage. As you two get on, Oikawa sits next to you, his hand resting on your bare thigh. The ride slowly but surely makes its way higher and higher. As you get to the top you can’t help but stare in awe at the colorfully illuminated night scene in front of you. Watching you admire the scenery, Oikawa smiles as he slowly strokes your thigh. After a moment, he tugs you to sit on his lap facing him, your thighs straddling his waist. As your eyes met his, you could see his brown eyes were full of hunger and desire. Leaning in closely, he presses his hot lips to yours in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss for a moment, but keeping his face close, he softly says “I don’t think I can hold back anymore.. Between this dress showing off so much skin and my overwhelming desire to make you all mine, I can’t control myself. What do you say we go back to the room while our friends are busy out here?”. His pleadingly seductive voice made your face flush bright red. You couldn’t deny that you had also wanted him as well and it was getting harder and harder to resist him. You nodded your head shyly before leaning into his chest wrapping your arms around his neck. He smiled softly and let his hands grip your ass, rubbing it softly. “We’ll just say you have a stomach ache and need to go back to the room to rest” he whispered in your ear before biting it softly, which made a soft mewl escape your lips. Once the ride got to the ground and stopped, he helped you out of the cart before taking your hand. He explained the situation to your friends before leading you off towards the hotel hurriedly. 

As you two get in the elevator, he presses the top floor button still holding your hand. The moment the doors closed, he let go of your hand and quickly pinned you to the wall of the elevator. Without hesitation, he quickly presses his lips into yours, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth as his hand slid under your dress to your panties. While his tongue played with yours, his fingers rubbed up and down your slit, focusing on your sensitive clit. It wasn’t long before your panties started to get wet from his touch. Feeling this, Oikawa slipped his fingers under the panties, sliding one into your tight hole to slowly pump in and out of you. As the elevator reached the top floor, you were already a moaning soaking wet mess trembling in his arms. He quickly picked you up so you faced him, wrapping your legs around his waist as he held you up by your ass continuing to kiss you. Making his way to the hotel room with you in his arms, he freed one of his arms to open the door leading you inside. Shutting the door behind him he quickly made his way over to your room, placing you on the bed. He looked down at you as you panted with excitement. Licking his lips he reached and took off every last bit of clothing you had on leaving you completely naked on the bed as he then stripped himself of all his clothes. Once he was completely naked, he leaned down pressing his lips to yours for a moment. Breaking his lips from yours, he slowly trailed kisses down your body. Working his way from your neck to your breasts, then to your stomach, he took his sweet time pressing the hot passionate kisses all over your body. As he got to your waist, he grabbed both of your legs and lifted them letting them bend at the knee. He continued to trail kisses along your body this time up your thighs. As his mouth approached your lower lips, he gently bit your inner thigh leaving a reddish purple hickey on it. You couldn’t help but squirm and whimper from the barrage of kisses that did nothing but tease you and turn you on more. Hearing you whimper, he smirks a bit before letting his tongue slowly slide across your slit. A soft moan escapes your lips as his tongue teased your slit and clit. After a moment, Oikawa looks up from between your thighs, slowly crawling back to you licking his lips. Pressing his lips to yours passionately, he grinds his throbbing hard cock against your soaking wet slit before pulling his lips away from yours. “I want you so bad [y/n].. Can I make you fully mine?” he said as he looked down at you stroking your cheek, his cock still grinding against you. You nodded as you looked up at him, which brought a smile to his face. Kissing you one more time, he reaches for the condom he placed on the bed slowly sliding it on. Pressing the tip against your opening, he says softly “I am going in [y/n]. Let me know if it hurts” as he slowly pushes his length into you inch by inch. Feeling a bit of a sting as your hymen tore, you tensed up a bit. Seeing you tense, he let his length rest fully inside you to get you used to his size. After a moment, he slowly starts to move his hips. Pulling his dick fully out then slowly sliding it all the way back in, he kept repeating this movement letting you fully adjust to him. It didn’t take long for the pain to be replaced with pleasure. You couldn’t help but softly moan out for more. “Tooru.. I am ok.. Give me more” you moaned out sweetly. “With pleasure~” he said with a smirk as he started to thrust in and out of you faster and harder. Feeling pleasure overrun your body, you bit your lip to muffle your moans as Oikawa continued to thrust into you. Seeing you bite your lip, Oikawa frowned a bit. “Don’t bite your lip. It’s just us here. Let me hear your voice [y/n]” he said as he started to slam into you wildly. The sound of his hips pounding into you filled the room as you let go of your lip moaning out loudly. “Good girl~ Let me hear your naughty moans as I fuck you~” he groaned out as he continued to ravage your dripping wet hole. Suddenly feeling a knot form in your stomach, your whole body tensed. “I-I’m gonna cum!” you cried out in pleasure feeling your orgasm approaching. Oikawa smirked and started to thrust into your deepest parts as hard as possible as he said “That’s a good girl. Cum for me [y/n]-chan~ I wanna feel you cum as my dick makes you feel good~”. Suddenly your whole body trembled as you came hard. Feeling you cum, he continued to thrust into you wildly, not letting you rest. “That’s it. Keep cumming for me~” he groaned as he continued to pound you causing your orgasm to continue until you were a moaning trembling mess underneath him. After a few more thrusts, Oikawa slammed into you as deep as he could and let out a moan. His body tensed as he pumped the condom full of cum panting. Leaning down he bites your neck, suckling on it until a hickey formed as his cock twitched inside you. Breaking his lips from your neck he looks down at you smirking as he says “You know you’re always beautiful, but man the way you look as you’re in ecstasy is just soooo damn sexy~”. Feeling your face flush bright red you push him a bit and hide your face as you mumble “I-Idiot”. He chuckled softly leaning down pressing his lips to your forehead whispering softly in your ear “I love you [y/n]-chan”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around with me until the end of this fanfic. I appreciate all of your kind words :)


End file.
